Godly Heroes are just Young Teens in Disguise
by 413-God-Tier-Jane
Summary: How could this have happened? It was just your average kinda night with a summer meteor shower, how did it go from happiness with all of your best friends to...this? And just who are these kids? And who is it that's following them? Why does it involve us? At this point I feel as if I should quit right now and put it all behind me. Feels like the safer choice for everybody here.
1. The Start

Hi everybody! This is my first ever fic that I had ever put on here and I think that this is the very first Teen Titans X Homestuck cross-over ever on here. I'm shocked, why isn't there like more? Oh well. I just expected a lot because both are just really big in fanbase. :/

Anyhow, I wrote this while in study hall this morning in my journal and I thought to type this up and put it on here!

I own none of this stuff. Homestuck goes to Andrew Hussie and Teen Titans is property of DC Comics.

* * *

It was a calm night in Jump City. The wind wasn't howling, the faint whisper of a fantastic summer sprawled all across the area, filling everyone with a positive feeling inside. All and all, everything was at a blissful state. Stars just barely began to flicker on and the moon had yet to make an appearance. It was the perfect time to just sit outside and run around in the nice weather with your friends or just sit and wait for the stars to pop right up. Speaking of stars, a meteor shower was on its way tonight. It was supposed to be one that only happens every seven-hundred and eighty-six years. Truly it was a once in a lifetime opportunity…

Everybody at Titans Tower was eager for the soon to be meteor shower, even Raven was a bit excited, she didn't speak in negative like she usually did and was just peppy as every other teen in the giant T shaped building. But she didn't giggle like everybody else; she just sat on the long black couch and read a black book with a small, almost undetectable smile on her face.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Beast Boy squealed, jumping up and down like a small child. "I can't sit here and wait much longer for the meteors to show up!" "Well sorry, BB." The tall robotic-like teenager known as Cyborg chuckled. "You're gonna have to wait a few more minutes for them to show."

The green changeling gave a small angered sigh and grumbled a bit. "Can't time go faster? It's hard to wait for something that's going to be as awesome as this!" He crossed his arms and glanced up at the ticking clock on the giant computer monitor of the main room. A bright 10:42 PM in neon green numbers flashed back at him, sending just a little bit more impatience into the young teen's mind. The meteors were supposed to be arriving at the stroke of midnight and this was the one of the very rare times the Titans all decided to stay up later than 10 PM together.

Sighing again, the green teen turned to Raven and smiled hopefully. "Yo, Raven! can you-"

"For the sixth time, no." the pale girl replied, not taking her eyes off of her book. "I can't make time go faster Beast Boy. You're just going to have to wait."

That just hit the nail on the head. Beast Boy's smile faded once more, his shoulders feeling like iron anchors. He sighed again and sat back down on the couch, hands on his cheeks.

"Aw man. Waiting is hard. Where's Robin? He's gotta be here soon."

"I have not seen Robin since the time of the evening." Starfire replied, patting the silkworm, Silkie's head. "He has been a bit angry since our last encounter with Slade of this afternoon. I fear that he is going to obsess himself again."

"You're worrying too much, Star." Cyborg nodded, glancing back towards the clock. It read 10:46 now. Man, time was such a jerk at some points in life now isn't it? "I'm sure he's just getting some other work done. I checked on him earlier, round an hour or so. He's been getting better with Slade. Don't worry so much."

Starfire stared at the tall teen, her bright green eyes filled with both relief and joy. Cyborg was right, Robin has been getting better with Slade and has yet to pull off another stunt like Red X. Of course he is alright, they all were sure of it. "Yes, Friend Cyborg. You are right; we should be more about the shower of meteors that shall be approaching soon." The alien princess flashed a smile and continued to play along with the little pre-moth larva. Though deep down, she felt herself think otherwise on her friend's words.

And unknown to her, the others felt the same way.

* * *

The young Boy Wonder rummaged through papers, desperately searching for something as if his life depended on it. He was in his little investigation room, skimming and reading over numerous articles and documents. The lights were dim like a cave and the only sound you could hear was the faint hum of the computer monitor.

Robin had stayed in that room ever since the whole encounter with Slade and his minions this afternoon. They thought they could get away stealing a microchip but as always, the Titans were there to take down all of those robot goons only to find that Slade had fooled them with a robot decoy of himself once more.

_Slade…_

Oh how the boy hated that man. He hated him for everything. Threatening his city, harming his friends, Terra, forced to play as his apprentice, oh he loathed that man! He wouldn't stop until he discovered who Slade was and had him locked up for good.

Feeling himself getting to angry, Robin sighed and shoved the small stack of papers back in the box that it had come from. They still had barely anything on the madman, but even so, Robin didn't quit.

The teen looked back at the closed door of the investigation room. Should he go back and get ready for the meteor shower that was going to happen tonight? Yes he should! Is heading out the door like he should? Well….

No.

But even the thought of his friends and the meteor shower wasn't pushing his feet towards the door handle. No he just stood there like a moron. He was just standing there, feeling as if he was stuck. But he wasn't and he knew that.

He still had time to look for more evidence or clues, he checked the clock earlier. He was alright; he had time on his side. Just as he was about to open up another small box for papers or clues a faint ding sound came from his computer.

Jumping up a bit in surprise and raising his eyebrows the teen slowly approached the computer. The screen was bright white, an orange-yellowish box surrounding like a boarder. A big red title appeared at the top of the box. _Pesterchum_ was all that was read.

Robin blinked in confusion. Pesterchum? He's never heard of such a thing. It looked like a little chat box or an email system. He doesn't remember downloading anything of the sort so what was this exactly? A virus? No he updated his top of the line program just yesterday.

Cautiously, Robin approached the computer and sat down in the chair staring at the screen and waiting for something. He quickly skimmed for an escape button but there wasn't one. Not even a maximize window button was there, and that really itched at his sides.

Suddenly in the little orange box bright green neon text began to appear.

- GardenGnostic began to pester an unknown Chum -

GG: hello? are you reading this?

Robin read the text over and over again. He wondered who it was; it could be anybody with expert hacking skills. But who had the guts to hack into the leader of the Teen Titan's computer?

Obviously this person. Whoever they were.

At a semi-slow pace, Robin began to type out a reply in a nice dark red text color. He needed a dark color to contrast with that bright green color this person was using, it gave him a bit of a headache.

- UnknownChum [UC] began to reply to the pester -

UC: Who are you?

GG: oh good! i reached you! and just in time too, the meteors are on their way soon.

UC: Again, who are you?

GG: im jade :) and i am so glad i got to you in a matter such as this, robin.

GG: i came to warn you guys about the meteors, they are a huge threat to you and your world!

Now this just weirded out Robin more. This person, who he now knew as "Jade" could hack a high level security system, knew his name (possibly other stuff, considering the fact that they just hacked their way to him) and spoke that the upcoming meteor shower was supposedly going to harm everyone and everything around him. What is happening here?

UC: What do you mean by a "threat"? It's just a simple meteor shower, no need to get worried about it. And frankly, I'm more concerned about you, "Jade". How did you manage to hack my system and get access through here?

GG: i have friends who are good at that sort of thing.

God, they had to work on their sentence structure. It made Robin cringe on how they didn't capitalize their I's or the beginning of the sentence or use apostrophes.

GG: but right now thats not the point! the matter is that you all are in serious danger, those meteors are anything but harmless.

UC: I still don't know what you're going at here. What on earth are you babbling on about?

GG: they are going to destroy you all. if you dont listen to me, youll put everybody at risk!

Now this just made Robin even more confused than ever. The whole event with Slade was bad enough, but this. Oh this whole ordeal just made his head hurt. What is even going on?

Just what are they taking about?

Just as he was about to reply, black text appeared in place of the bright green.

_GardenGnostic has disconnected._

* * *

And how was that for a start?

Pretty good?

Bad?

Okay?

Christ-you-shouldn't-write-this-is-awful?

Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Well, review to your hearts content and have a fantastic day or night where ever you are in the world!


	2. Explanations

Parrrrttttt twwwwwwooooo!

I wrote this while trying to sew up a scalemate today and I really really feel good about this. I hope you all enjoy part 2 and have a fantastic week and find $20 dollars on the sidewalk! :D

* * *

_GardenGnostic has disconnected_

Robin stared at the black text, reading it over and over again.

Just who was this Jade? Why did she or they want to warn him about the meteors? They were just meteors, right? What wrong could they do, the scientists and weathermen stated that this was just a harmless shower. Not a thing to worry about.

Even so, Robin couldn't help but still wonder about that Jade girl.

Just as he was about to get up and lead himself to the main room with all of the other Titans that familiar ding popped up again.

_GardenGnostic has returned_

Robin quickly sat down back in the chair, sort of eagerly waiting for this Jade kid to type back.

Just why did he want to hear from Jade? He had no idea. All and all, this could have just been a prank pulled on by Beast Boy and Cyborg. But then again that didn't seem likely. Whoever the kid was, they seemed to be actually worried about him and his safety. A new softer ding had come into wake now, little black text forming across the screen.

_-connection has been restored-_

GG: sorry about that! its those dang time scanner things. you keep your investigation room so dark i could barely see you!

-UnknownChum has returned [you really need to get a new Chumhandle!] -

UC: Time scanners? What's that about?

Wait, could she _see_ him? That was terrifying to think about. First they knew his name, how to hack his system, now they knew where he was and know what he was doing. It felt like he was a caged animal.

And he hated it.

GG: nothing considered important as of now.

GG: anyway, listen to me. the meteors are from a creature that plans to wreck every single universe that ever existed. in other words, your shit is wrecked.

UC: Universes? Are you an alien? I want to tell you that I'd like to help, but I don't get what you are saying.

GG: well…technically im not an alien! im part dog though if that counts.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle a bit on what she had just typed. Part dog? that was kind of funny actually. That may explain why she picked such a really bright color for text. Dog were colorblind and could only see shades of gray.

GG: and i apologize for not really making sense but i cant just tell you every single detail! we barely have time to talk about this! but back to the universe talk. every single universe that has ever existed. parallel ones, old and new, every universe shall die. this is his first stop and im lucky that sollux and roxy could take me to you before him!

UC: What? What are you talking about? Who are Sollux and Roxy? I'm going to say they are friends.

GG: yes! they are my friends and you heard right, everything will burn more than hell itself! The creature who is trying to destroy everything is a monster created by me and my friends…in a way. He can kill ghosts too and is really scary.

Kill ghosts? but how? They are….already dead…It's like killing a zombie… that doesn't make sense.

UC: So this whole monster is your fault? Why are you warning me to stop it if you made it and knew it'd snap? And still what about the meteors!?

GG: id like to tell you now, but one of your friends is right at your door. i consider its better that we get to talk without your fellow friends knowing. for now at least.

What?

Robin turned to the door, hearing a faint knock from the other side. He raised an eyebrow behind his little domino mask. How did they know? What was even going on!? This day was just not his best. First Slade, then this Jade girl. It was never easy for him. All he wanted to do was just shove this whole thing out of his way and watch the meteors with his friends on top of their tower home.

But nope. This whole thing just happened and now he's involved with it. Unwillingly, of course.

"Robin? Are you feeling well?" Starfire's voice echoed on outside. "I approached to tell you that the meteors are arriving in thirty minutes. Please come out and join us in preparation!"

GG: starfire is worried about you, robin. everybody is! you should hang with them for a bit! forget about slade. hes just an old jerk who doesn't matter now! but remember what i told you about those meteors. you guys have a bit of time on your side. but listen carefully to this.

UC: How many times to I have to keep saying about the damn meteors!? They're harmless!

GG: just keep an eye out for a golden-maroon one. that is your safe key. find it and catch it. a golden war ship will appear in the opposite side of the sky shortly after you five catch its attention and then well talk again, boy wonder.

Oh, and Robin thought this whole event couldn't get any crazier. Catch a meteor? A golden warship in the sky? Safe key? What the hell was even going on!?

GG: but if you dont see it…if you dont catch it, hell be there. he will be there and your shit will be wrecked. at least that's how dirk put it.

"Robin?" Starfire asked again.

"I'll be out in a second, Star." Robin replied through gritted teeth, typing his last message to the girl. He took a deep breath as he hit the enter button watching his message appear under that damn bright green color.

UC: I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know what I'm doing and what is going on, but mark my words. I will find you and prove you that this is just a simple shower, Jade.

GG: just keep what i told you in mind. 8D

Just then, the Pesterchum window closed and all of Robin's old pages and windows appeared. It was like that whole thing never happened, like it was never there in the first place…

"Robin are you still there?"

"Yeah…" Robin spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I'm coming out. Don't worry."

The Boy Wonder turned his gaze to the door and walked towards it, still repeating what Jade had told him in his mind. Maybe he should worry just a bit. I mean…can't be too careful, right? He opened the door and saw Starfire there, smiling at him and taking him by the hand. Even the thought of his friends still didn't pull his head out of that damn waning Jade had given him.

For possibly the first time, this whole thing seemed more important than the whole Slade hunt.

Oh boy, he had no idea what was in store for him tonight.

* * *

A young girl sat in front of her computer, her cheek propped on up by her elbow. She skimmed through the recent chat that had just happened. '_I hope he gets it. This is the very first time that __**HE**__ has ever tried to destroy other universes...I know this can work! He's just gotta listen to what I had said before! He's just gotta!'_

She sighed once more, rolling her eyes._ 'No doubt the whole thing will have imps and ogres and other stuff like that. Only makes a bit more difficult than it needs to be...'_

"Do you think that he'll understand?" a teenage boy in blue leaned upon the wall of his late father's study on LOWAS. His black hair spiky and eyes blue like the beauty of a cerulean crayon. "I mean with all of the whole universe-y stuff, are you sure he'll get it and try to stand up?"

"Whole-heartedly positive!" the girl's voice replied, her curly brunette hair dangling in front of her glasses that hid her bright lime eyes. "I mean if you-know-who is to wreck universes and put everything at risk for everybody then I'm sure that he'll help!"

"But what if he doesn't?" another voice spoke up, his cape's brown hood pulled just barely over his face. "What if this "Robin" is just going to shrug it off? He sound like a giant tool. I doubt he'd take your advice and just let his ass get burned up like a dumb fucknut. And all his friends too. If they don't want to listen and die, so be it."

"Karkat, shush!" another girl voice popped up, but this voice was elegant and poised. Her figure was graceful and her black dress flowed across her red-heeled feet. "I'm sure that this earth boy wouldn't be stupid enough to do such a thing like ignore Jade's advice." She pulled down the boy's hood, revealing his tired yellow eyes and scowl. "Don't make that face; it'll get stuck that way." The boy groaned and pulled his hood back over his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm one-THOUSAND percent positive that this won't end well."

"And I agree on this." said the short haired beige girl beside Karkat. God she was short. What was she even? 4 foot? god what an adorable shortie. "It may not seem like it'll work out. You know that this is the first time we've ever attempted to save other universes and-"

"It'll work!" the brunette cut in, tapping her fingers against the desk. "I know it will!"

"You just got to have hope!" A boy in yellow spoke up, laughing a bit at his little joke. Fortunately for all of us nobody else was laughing.

"Oh my god, Jake." the blue eyed boy sighed, glaring at the laughing teen that was now on the ground, clutching his sides like he was dying.

"Get it!? Ha!"

"Give it a rest, Jake…It was cute, but wow."

* * *

eeeeee, i feel great about this, the whole event is going to start! Yeeeeeeee

anyways. I don't own this, I only wrote this for fun and review if you wish to!

have a good night/day! :D


	3. We Can Chat Later, Bird-Boy!

Woah there, Ella. You're updating too fast there! (Yes, I know. but man, I get my homework done in class and have nothing better to do so I just kinda write this up and eeeeeee) Hopy shit captain Jack Harkness, this is the longest thing I've ever wrote! It's over 3,000 words! :O Wow, thanks a bunch, Microsoft Word 2003! Ha, I'm too poor for 2010. And by poor, I mean lazy.

Hello friends! I'm super duper excited because everybody is loving this fic and aaaaaaaaaah~

Anyway, I really am glad that I am incorporating the beta trolls and the alpha kids in this too. I really love expanding my character number and praying it doesn't get out of hand. I don't know if I'm going out of character a bit, that's not my good point when it comes to writing fics, gomen. If you guys could tell me, that'd be spectacular! I don't think I am, but it's better to ask an audience to be sure of things rather to continue doing something wrong. Also this does take place after they all beat Jack/Bec/Whatever You Call Him Noir. I like to think that LE would still stick around after that fight and would be like, so huge and menacing and aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

And PS, I dunno if I'd ship Jade/Robin….like, they'd be cute…but I think they'd be like good friends. They both have their loves. Of course you can decide who they are, that's up to you! The reason I picked 'em is because I'd like to think that they'd get along through this whole thing. I don't think I'd go out on the limb there and make this a shipping fic. Romance is my death when in comes to genres and I could never fathom the way to write it.

It's like….how do you even write it? Tell me your secrets….

So down to the point, don't own anything. I wish I owned Teen Titans because that show needs to be back and have a season 6 b/c that show was the best. And I don't own Homestuck. Hussie owns that shit and to be honest, I don't think I could run something so top notch and high quality. Either of 'em. Oh well.

And an FYI. I won't be updating so fast anymore. Well right after I post chapter four that is...

I need a break and freshman year is a living piece of hell. 2nd semester is breaking my arms and legs off and responsibilities and cosplay preparation and all that fucking homework. Sometimes I don't get it done in class and I have to take it home and it takes all my fun time away….:C It's going to finish me off for a bit! I have all this ENGLISH HOMEWORK. I'm sorry! So it might by a while before I upload another section of this chapter. But fret not! For I will not forget about this! So stick around for a simple, maybe a week or two long hiatus! If it's longer than two weeks, you can get your torches and pitchforks ready.

Wow, what a long A/N…Sorry. But I felt like getting some stuff out of my system and filling you in so you guys won't be worried! Yeah.

And we are off!

* * *

"So the part we are s'pposed to follow of the big plan by Harley is to not go on the…you know…" a young man's voice asked, his red eyes hidden by a pair of ebony shades. "Yes it is, Dave." A young girl nodded at her "brother", her orchid eyes scanning the old crypt from LOLAR. It was actually kind of good to be back here. After the defeat of Jack Noir, a defeat that had taken a giant emotional toil on the oldest of the beta-session, the children had decided to band together, trolls included, and fight up against the monster that was going to kill them all. But when they had gotten intel from one of the seemingly endless amount of dream bubbles that he had began to commence his operation for destroying other universes, well the kids just couldn't take that sitting down. They didn't want others to suffer like they had, not wanting to witness people die at the hands of either the asteroids that'd burn the flesh off of their bodies and crush their bones or the "ghost killer" to do the exact same, but extend the pain to twenty times worse.

The Witch of Space was happy to see all of her old human chums once more, returning them to their designated planets to let them re-explore and ponder up any ideas. As for the new batch of human children, the alpha-session, she had claimed their planets to do the exact same use. Use it to be your station and explore and use it to think.

As for the trolls that had joined 'em, they all had become God-Tier. Everybody had a chance to ascend and gain their promised gifts and nobody was left behind. From the Knight of Blood to the Witch of Life, all were alive. The yellow in their eyes glowed bright, their smiles sent a wash of joy and hope in everybody that came across them. They were all alive and ascended thanks to the help of all the human children.

The Seer of Light, Rose Lalonde, had taken this opportunity of going back to the planets rather fast, the Knight of Time also following along; he didn't feel like heading off to LOHAC just yet. He would eventually, but not right now.

"She stated that if we get on the meteor, the plan would not reach the phases it needed. So we need to stay off of it at all costs." Rose spoke again, minding her pace.

"But the only exceptions are Sollux and Radia, right?" "Uh-huh. Only Sollux and Aradia can be there. They are the only exceptions." Rose nodded.

"So, we have to let them use their weird psychic powers to pilot the meteor and get them to catch it and then we go in. That's so simple." "But it'll help out a lot for the near future." Rose smiled, her black lipstick blending and balancing so well with those beautiful and mysterious orchid eyes. And yet it clashed with the whole orange and yellow outfit she was wearing. Dave hummed in agreement and kept walking behind Rose, glancing to and fro on the walls of the lilac colored ruins.

"Do you think it'll work?" Dave asked, studying the colors on one certain section of the wall. "Me? Personally…I think that there might be a few holes, but we'll patch it up, we'll manage." Rose replied, still walking ahead. "What about you, oh, brave Knight of Time? Having any doubts?"

"Kinda…" The boy rubbed the back of his neck like a mosquito had bitten it. "I mean, what if this just ends up worse than what we had anticipated for?"

"That won't happen." Rose interrupted him, still walking around. To be honest, she had no idea where she was leading the two of them, but at this point, she just wanted to be here. To let the whole new area get used too instead of the meteor she had to be on for three long years.

"That is probably true. but remember how SBURB had so many twists and turns, what if the number has doubled, no tripled up against us? Not to be a fucking Negative-Nancy or some dumb shit, but I feel like we should have a bit of worry."

"I can't argue with you, Dave. But it'll be fine." "I know that we can do this, Rose. I just feel like that it's going to have some problems. All ideas and plans do one way or another." "That is true, Dave."

The two "siblings" were silent as they kept on walking down the long corridor. the silence continued for an agonizing fifteen minutes until a beeping sound came from one of Dave's computers. It was a text from young grandpa Harley-bert.

GT: Its time to shove off.

The two kids quickly read the text and ran out of the crypt, hoods up and ready for phase two to go into action.

* * *

The brunette girl sat and drummed her fingers along the desk. "Okay. So now you know what to do, right?" A grey skinned boy with a lisp spoke. "Yep." She replied, her eyes wide and ready for what she was about to do. "Okay, so you need to just enter the key like so….And you need to check yes. Now click no, then yes." the girl did exactly what he instructed, her fingers tapping rapidly across the keyboard. "Okay, now what?" she asked, turning to the Mage of Doom. "You're all set." He smiled with his new row of teeth. He was damn glad to have those back, along with his vision. He missed seeing AA's smiling face and missed everything. And he also remembered how to smell colors a bit so there wasn't a sign of a bad anywhere.

The girl flashed the 3d glasses wearing troll a small buck-toothed smile. "Thanks, Sollux!" "Anytime, JD." The boy replied with the wave of his hand, leaving the room. Sollux had just finished telling her how to get into the little pocket watched size communicator that Robin was carrying on him and hack it into a Pesterchum like style. The only downside was that Robin had no way to reply back like he did before in their chat. The only thing he could do was talk and she'd hear him and reply back via her green text.

"Okay, Bird Boy." she smiled again, cracking her knuckles and leaning towards the keyboard, happiness filling up inside of her. She pushed up her glasses, her lime eyes just bursting with excitement. "It's time to continue our little chat."

* * *

"Oh, it is most joyous, Friend Robin!" Starfire chirped, dragging the leader down the long hallway of the tower. "We have been counting down on the clock and we are almost at the midnight!"

"Uh-huh." Robin nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "That's cool." His mind still on what had happened earlier. Jade…She seemed very worried, like she really was trying to caution him. He really wished Star hadn't interrupted the chat when he was about to receive an answer on how the meteors were "dangerous". But in the same breath, he couldn't blame her or the rest of his friends. He had been making too much space from them and his mind was going down the rabbit hole again, letting it wander on aimlessly. That reminded him. How could Jade not only see him, but also his friends and know what they were thinking and doing? Even Batman, the world's greatest detective, would be a bit confused on this whole thing.

Even if he did get the chance to go back to his little room, he couldn't talk to Jade. The window to that silly Pesterchum program shut down as if it wasn't even there and he doubted he could ever get it back.

A golden-maroon meteor, huh? Why did he need to spot that? Why did Jade consider it a safe key? And who is going to "wreck their shit?" The pile of questions just kept on going up and seemed as if it would never stop.

"Robin?" Starfire interrupted the teen's thoughts. She waited for a "Yes, Star?" or perhaps a "Hm? What's the matter?" But when she didn't get an answer, she sighed. She suddenly let go of Robin's wrist, which puzzled the other teen a bit, turned around and stared at him with those bright green eyes. Eyes that were currently filled with concern about her dear friend. "Have you heard what I have spoken about?"

Robin blinked under that mask. No. Nope, he hasn't heard much escape from Starfire. He wasn't really paying attention to her as much as he should have. Damn Jade and this whole confusing event.

"No…Not really…" He muttered, tugging at the collar of his cape. God, did he feel like a dick. "Sorry, Star."

"Robin, are you feeling well?" She asked, only this time her voice had a serious tone to it. She was tapping her booted foot on the ground, her arms crossed. "Is there something you wish to explain to me?" "Um…" Robin wanted to tell about Jade. He felt as if he had to say it. Who knows? If this whole thing did happen, it'd be better to warn his friends and keep them safe, right? '_Oh, of course it would!_' that voice ran in his brain. '_They need to know!_'Robin opened his mouth to say something, anything about the whole event but stopped. '_I consider it's better that we get to talk without your fellow friends knowing. For now at least._' Jade's words echoed in his mind again. "Hmmm?" Starfire raised an eyebrow. "I am waiting for an answer, Robin." "It's nothing." She stared at him a bit more before dragging his hand and rushing the both of them down the hall. When they stopped, Starfire placed Robin back onto the ground, watching him wobble a bit from the shock.

"Woah, Star. Could you kinda slow down or warn me the next time you decide to do that?" Robin breathed. "You are acting rather strange, Robin." The alien princess spoke sort of monotone-like as she pushed in the secret four-digit pin code to open the door of the main room. "You have been in that room for far too long. you must come out and be with your friends!"

"But…."

"Please! You mustn't lock yourself away. It hurts us and you. You might have missed the shower if I had not come and gotten you."

Robin couldn't argue with the Tamaranean about that. He might have missed the shower talking to that Jade kid. And if he missed the shower, who knows what could have happened?

The door to the main room opened with a whoosh and Robin saw all the friendly faces of the other Titans. Beast Boy couldn't sit still; he was tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Poor kid didn't like waiting for exciting things for long periods of time. Cyborg was checking to see if the clock was up to date (which it was) and Raven was still reading that book of hers.

Beast Boy's eyes made their way to the doorway and saw his leader there, his smile making its way back onto his face. "Robin!" He spoke, jumping up from his sit. "Finally you come out of that dusty old dirt hole of an office!"

Cyborg and Raven also looked up, surprised to see the leader out of his natural habitat. "Yo, man. How are you?" Cyborg asked, turning away from the clock. It read 11:39 PM right now. '_Was I talking to Jade THAT LONG!?_' Robin screamed in his mind, his eyebrows rose at the thought. '_Wow…_'

"I'm okay." Robin shrugged his shoulders, not really given an expression. "You sure you're okay?" Raven asked, closing her book. "I'm fine." Robin repeated, not looking them in the eye.

Before anyone could tell him that he was speaking a lie, the beep of his communicator

had gone off. Jumping in surprise, he pulled it out from his yellow utility belt. A white screen greeted him. A familiar orange border surrounded the circled screen.

"Who's calling you?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm not sure…" Robin quickly spoke. Oh boy, did he have a good hunch though.

GG: so did you miss me, birdy?

That infamous green text popped up again and sent both waves of relief and confusion into Robin's head. First off, he was relieved that Jade had contacted him again. He could now get some more info, but what didn't make sense is how she could tell them these things on his itty-bitty yellow and black colored communicator. What was worse is that he had no way to reply to it so it was like getting instructions instead of a chat program.

"Dude, who is it?" Beast Boy asked again, but this time he was more persistent on getting his answer. "Who is it?" "It's….ummm…" Robin paused. He wanted to tell, he wanted to let them all know but he felt as if he'd crack under pressure. This was so unlike him though.

GG: how are you? :D

"Hmmm..." Robin growled. "You. What now?"

GG: there is a thing called calming down. you should try it. makes the world a better place! anyways, you didnt have to take that so seriously.

Okay, so he did have a way to talk to her. Voice responding. That was good. That really did help out a lot.

"What!?" He growled. "Are you!" The four other teens were curious as to why Robin was shouting at his device. No body was talking; you couldn't even hear a pin drop on the other side of the communicator. So why was he shouting at something so silent? "Robin, are you okay?" Cyborg questioned, a bit of worry sinking inside. "No! I'm just so mad at-"

"Who are you mad at? Just take a deep breath and tell us." Raven spoke calmly. But she didn't get an answer as the Boy Wonder turned back to his small device.

"What? Here to make me feel more mad, Dog-Girl!?"

GG: i feel your frustration, but ease up, will you? D: youre scaring everybody over there.

GG: and that was rude! :(

"But you said not to tell any of them, Jade!" Robin shouted back through gritted teeth.

GG: i didn't want you to tell 'em all by yourself right away, i wanted to explain to all of you in the same room. at the same time, seeing all of your heroic teen faces. just waiting for the tension to build up. i just never figured that youd take it so hard.

GG: you barely even told starfire!

"But you! I mean! You're not making any sense and what is the whole damn problem about the meteors!? I still haven't gotten an answer from you!"

GG: i could tell you. just you and youd have to explain it to all of your friends, confusing subjects and junk. or if there is a way you could hook up this device to the giant monitor right there, i could tell all of you and everything would be okay!

"If you'd know how to hack a small communicator and my computer, than why don't you just hack the TV?" Robin barked.

"Any of you guys think Robin' gone insane? Any one else?" beast Boy raised an eyebrow, looking at his friends. "Well, he's not acting normal, that's a no-brainer." Raven replied emotionlessly.

"Why are you so confusing to figure out, Jade!?" Robin was just wanting to chuck the device to the ground, but it felt like somehting was holding him back. Like he actually wanted to listen.

GG: i would have actually if you guys weren't so busy using it as a clock. sorry for being like a jerk and waiting, being all polite and not hacking such a big screen that your friends were obviously using! D:

* * *

we'll stop there for the night!

OH BOY EVERYTHING IS GETTING GREAT. What do you think? I feel as if the last part is a bit rushed, but meh. I'm not reading it, you guys are! FYI, you all are great.

I wanted to add some Derse-Betas at the beginning, just to get a few things off. Felt like they'd be good to start with explaining a bit of what's going on and stuff.

Leave your review and night! :D


	4. Weird Details

edit: I fixed up a couple errors and such... sorry of you guys thought this was a new chapter... i'm sorry! a new one will be up by the 25th! so stick around! I promise!

* * *

"What?"

GG: i said i didnt want to hack your tv, you guys were obviously using it for a clock!

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever read!" Robin barked. "What's your problem anyway!"

GG: my problem!? im worried for you, idiot! don't you raise your temper with me! i was only being nice! a skill you dont seem to use a whole lot.

Robin felt his anger swelling each and every second he read that stupid green text. "You have got to be kidding me!" he spat out. "Why are you just so-"

"Robin!"

The Boy Wonder turned and saw his four friends looking at him with looks of concern, confusion, and curiosity as to what or who he was screaming at. "C'mon, man." Cyborg sighed, placing a hand on the leader's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Well." Robin huffed, angry at Jade for this pressure and confusion she shoved on him.

GG: tell them!

"Now?"

GG: duh, fuckass! now!

"But!" Robin groaned. Oh god, why does all of this confusing stuff have to happen to him? Why!? What kind of insult was 'fuckass' anyway!? God did he just want to scream!

GG: no buts!

GG: and you know what else!?

_GardenGnostic has disconnected_

_-connection terminated permanently-_

Great. Jade left. This was not going good. Not at all.

"Robin, you alright?" Cyborg asked again. "Dude!" Beast Boy chimed in, tapping his booted foot on the floor, his arms crossed. "You've gone crazy again! What's wrong?"

As much as he hated the thought, it was true. Robin had sounded like a total whack-job and had been acting a bit shady towards his teammates. He wouldn't blame them if they thought he was doing something foolish like pulling a stunt similar to Red X.

"Uh…Well…You see, there's this girl." Robin paused, turning around to face his friends. He really didn't know how to explain this without sounding like an escaped mental patient.

"Uh-huh." Raven nodded. "Go on."

"Right…" Robin wandered his masked eyes back to the little communicator. He wondered why the connection cancelled permanently, yet remained on screen. Must have been a terminal issue. Jade could have gotten either pissed off at him, so embarrassed at his awkward self that she stopped replying and ran off somewhere. That or…She was laughing her ass of at him and wanting him to suffer all on his own. Couldn't blame her on either choice. He sounded like a dork. "Well see…There's this girl…Jade's her name and she kinda sorta…She hacked my security system on my computer."

As soon as Robin stopped talking, you could actually feel the silence in the room. "Somebody has hacked through the system?" Starfire repeated after a long pause, getting more and more curious on Robin's little 'story'. "This Jade could do that alone?"

"Yes. Jade…Well, her friends did. And she told me about the meteors." Robin could feel himself digging his own grave. He didn't know why but he felt like a total moron just spewing this idiotic babble out to his friends. "She said that they were a threat and that there is this monster that her friends had kinda created that I guess spiraled out of control and…"

Robin paused again, trying to fin the right words for his next sentence. "She said that we were in danger and that everything will burn more than hell itself would."

"Starfire had brought me here before I could get more information about the meteors and how they were a threat. Jade had known that and had found a way to tell me more stuff…Well more like sass me around like a child through my communicator."

Robin showed everyone the bright green text on the small screen. "Well that's a weird situation right there." Cyborg stated, plucking the device out of the young teen's hand and scrolling through the seemingly endless sea of green words. "All they're saying is that you really need to tone down your anger a bit. You got to admit, you can't argue there."

"Anyway…" Robin continued, getting back on track. "She said that there will be a maroon-golden colored meteor that we need to…Now I know that she already sounds insane, but she says we need to catch its attention! Like…It's our safe key."

He studied the face of each teammate, which were looks of total what-the-heck-is-going-on kind of looks.

"Also when we do catch it, a golden warship will appear in the sky. There…That's what's been eating me alive." Robin finished.

He felt a sudden weight on his shoulders be released. It felt might damn good to get all that stuff out of him, Hopefully he wouldn't have to go to a psychiatric ward anytime soon. He looked at his friends' faces. He couldn't help but slowly nod at their shocked expressions. Wait a moment…He forgot something very important.

"Also Jade's part dog." He laughed a bit, finally feeling like he was at ease.

"Okay…." Beast boy whistled out after the seemingly never-ending silence, glaring at the leader. "Are you on something? Because what you said did not make sense at all!"

"No, I'm not!" Robin reassured. "I'm fine."

"You aren't acting normal." Raven sighed. "You look as if you had seen the devil." "But he's not lying when he said that this Jade kid's warning us." Cyborg spoke up, tossing the communicator back to the Boy Wonder. "Although she didn't say a thing about that mumbo-jumbo with the ship and maroon-gold meteor, she wasn't kidding on when she was concerned for us."

"But friend Robin." Starfire began. "Why did you not wish to tell us? Did she tell you not to?"

"Yes Jade did." A girl's voice spoke, causing every teen in the room to jump up in shock. "And…wow. Took it pretty seriously, didn't he?" The voice, though young, sounded static-y and crackly. Like she was communicating though the…

Robin and everybody else looked up at the monitor screen and saw a girl with shaggy long black hair, maroon-yellow eyes and lips that were also maroon. Her skin was grey and she had ram like horns that reminded everybody of candy corn instead of a green clock counting down to the meteors.

"Are you Jade?" Beast Boy asked. "You look like a ram instead of a dog."

"No, I'm not Jade." the girl chuckled some more. "I'm a friend of hers though."

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded. He couldn't help but give a small smile at this girl, she was actually kind of pretty.

"Are you Sollux or Roxy?" Robin asked, remembering Jade stating that she had two friends that had helped her with getting through to him.

"No, Sollux is my friend and Roxy..." Aradia sighed. "Roxy isn't my name. She's a sweet gal though. I'm Aradia!"

"How did you manage to get through our security systems?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the maroon eyed girl. "That was _my _security system. I programmed it to be all high-top-of-the-line security! No body could have the guts or the skills to hack **_my_**security system without causing any evidence to appear!"

"Hey now, metal-head." Aradia joked, putting her hands up in defense. "Don't go yelling at me for what my friend did. If you want to get angry at any troll, it's him!"

Cyborg grumbled a few choice words and shook his head, not wanting to cause anymore chaos or mayhem.

"Troll?" Raven asked, her purple eyes sparked with faint curiosity. "What do you mean by troll?"

"That's what I am!" Aradia replied with a smile. "I'm a low-blooded troll! And a very much alive one at that!"

"Low-blooded?" Beast Boy was confused on what she meant. Low-blooded? Did it mean she didn't have much money? "What does that mean?" But Aradia probably didn't hear the changeling, because his question was remained unanswered.

"So right then!" She laughed yet again, her hand propping up her cheek. Her laughter was soft, like sheep wool. It was like a blanket that kept you nice and cozy during a blizzard. "You all look so confused. You kids want all of the info now?"

Before the five teens could say anything, she held up a finger, signaling that they had another option. "Or do you want to see for yourself? Personally, pick the better trail to follow. Because you really are going to need to know _a lot_."

* * *

I FIXED IT UP AND FEEL TURBO-FUCKING-TASTIC!

Yeeeeeeeeee i saw wreck it ralph and rise of the guardians and i'm excited.

eeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Just a Brief Meeting

EEEEEEEEEE

YEAH, Oh yeah, don't own shit. Totally stoked bc wow i'm actually getting better at art!

And I was re-reading pesterlogs between John and Vriska and wow im cry.

* * *

"This is running smoothly." A girl chuckled, stretching out her vowels a bit when she spoke. Her blue lips were pulled into a smile and she had her orange hood over her long black hair. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The briefing room was dark, only one light bulb shining down upon the group of heroes. They were all pleased with how things were running so far. lots and lots of words were echoing through out the room.

A boy in pink nodded at the orange girl. "Yeah." He responded, not giving any eye contact to the orange girl. "It's running well."

"AA's talking to them right now, yes?" A girl with gills spoke gleefully. She twirled around in her beige dress, her fuchsia slippers twinkling in the dim room. "Yep." The girl in orange replied. "Everything's going right down where we want it to go."

"I messaged the young versions of Roxy's mom and your bro, Dirk." A boy in yellow spandex informed. They should be here any moment."

"That's good. Glad to tell me that Rose and Dave are on their way, Jake." The boy in pink nodded. "Now we can get your grandma, then-"

"That's kind of a problem." A boy in blue interrupted, scratching the back of his neck. He looked away from the teens. He was feeling a bit embarrassed to tell them that one of the pacifists on the team was agitated, to say the least. "Jade's feeling pretty…growly at the moment."

"Why is that?" the girl in beige questioned as she stopped her spinning. She looked up at the blue boy, her eyes full of curiosity. Recently the girl has been hanging out with the blue boy, finding him to be funny and really swell. He was a great prankster and showed her a bit of gambit. She really thinks he's awesome, although he's kind of a dick sometimes. "She's a little upset with one of the people's behavior. He's kind of been a bit stubborn, Feferi." the boy answered, looking back at the girl.

"I can't blame him." Jake responded, knowing where the boy was leading his words off to. "But in the same time, I can't blame Jade. All of this babbling and confusion is sure to put someone's knickers in a twist." "Yet she's explained it to an easy point of understanding. Then again, he really doesn't seem like he cared." the girl in orange rolled her eyes.

"But he was vaguely interested in the chat with her." Dirk began, taking his shades off and cleaning them with his shirt. "He wanted to know what in the fresh hell was going on."

"He was working on somethin' else that pissed him off this afternoon a somethin'." a boy wearing an outfit similar to Dirk (only this one was bright yellow like Jake's outfit.) added with his wavy-sort-of accent. "Then Jade pestered him while he was busy an he started gettin' riled up about it. Personally, I find him to be stupid (like most land-dwellers) to not take her words."

"The person he was trying to hunt was a big huge bad guy!" the girl with a blue mask waved her arms around as she talked. "He was like totes creep! And he wanted that man defeated; he's a big huge threat to his friends and civilians and city!"

"He is a kid who is more worried about chasing a guy who wears a two colored hockey mask then a threat to the whole fricking infinite number of universes and he's really not spending much time with his own team." The girl in orange countered. "How noble."

"He didn't stop thinking about Jade though." a girl in a green hood sighed. She pulled her hood down over her eyes some more, feeling mixed about what had happened not to long ago. "He kept his mouth shut about it to the pretty girl earlier. He took his oath and didn't tell!"

"That is true." the girl in pink purred. "He did keep his word!" The boy who wore cracked shades nodded in agreement with the pink girl. "He did what the Witch of Space had told him to do." he noted.

"But that lead him to seem like he was hiding something and that tall girl got suspicious." the boy in blue sighed, moving his blue eyes towards the pink girl.

"He started to sound like a gigantic lunatic to his friends." A boy in brown added.

"They are starting to find him going slightly insane." The short haired beige girl sighed, siding with the boy in brown and the boy in blue.

"Ara's tryin' to tell them what is goin' on right now. The whole shebang an what not." The wavy boy claimed. "She's tellin' them what is goin' on."

"Plus he showed his friends the little information Jade had sent him on his pocket watch thing!" The girl in blue smiled.

"True, true." the orange girl nodded. "That is true indeed, ro-clone."

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Everyone stopped talking and turned their ears to the sound. "That must be Rose and Dave." the blue boy whispered. "Thank god they finally get here."

Everyone kept still as two hooded figures entered the room, one holding a pair of knitting needles and the other holding half of a sword.

"Yo." the swordsman spoke, nodding to everyone. "What did we miss?"

"We were just talking about that one guy Jade kept trying to talk to." the pink girl chirped. She was glad to see that everybody was here! Well almost everybody that is…

The two figures pulled their hoods down and looked around the room. It was dimly lit like a detective office. (Jane probably suggested it for the mood) All the once dead trolls were alive in the cool god-tier pajamas and no body seemed to be in big arguments.

"Where is Jade?" the boy in red asked, his voice harboring a hint of concern. "Isn't she s'pposed to tell us phase 2 or some tactical spy nonsense?"

"Well..." Another boy in blue began. Only this boy had bull like horns and light blue Speedo-spandex pants. He too, had a hint of worry in his voice. "She's not very happy with how he was acting. And we don't know where she stomped off to."

"Define how he was acting, Tavros?" the orchid-eyed girl questioned, shoving the needles back into her fetch modus. "Explain how this guy could make one of our pacifists pretty mad to stomp away from all of us."

"Like a giant tool." The brown boy grumbled, knowing that this was going to happen. "I mean, he did listen to her but everything is getting totally bat shit bonkers and he just was acting like a douche."

"Define his level of doucheness." Dave raised an eyebrow. "Was it mild douche or like fucking god-tier douche?"

"Hmmm…" Jake hummed, pondering how exactly this chap acted towards his pre-scratch grandma. "Kind of in the middle, really." He responded.

"Meh." the brown boy shrugged his shoulders. "More or less, he was pretty high up there in my opinion."

"Karkat, nobody asked for your opinion." the blue boy sighed.

"Shut up, John." Karkat grumbled.

"Regardless of his level of doucheness." the orange girl asked, pushing up her glasses. "Aradia's trying to explain to the whole group what is going on. And hopefully everything is going smooth."

"Guys," A female voice interrupted the group. The voice was coming from a few corridors down, sounding like a plea for help. "Guys, we have a serious problem here!"

"What is it?" the yellow boy asked. "What is it, Kan?"

"Something big and really bad!"

"What is it, Kanaya?" Karkat asked.

"Something terrible!"

* * *

Short chapter I know…

But school is murdering me.

I am so sorry if you thought that this was going to be big my apologies.

I wanted to just have the kids and trolls just talk for a bit, ya know?

Yeah, like I said I don't own anything and I hope you guys are having a good day!


	6. Can we really trust her?

Guess who is back on track with this thing?

I AM!

and yeah, it's kinda tiny because I sorta forced myself to write a bit so sheesh.

I own nothing!

It's kinda slow, I forced myself to write most of this and sheesh...Mixed feelings of bluh..

read have fun and review if you wish too.

* * *

"I can tell you all through the use of story telling that Mother-Grubs do to wrigglers. That's one of the two options..."

"What's a Mother-Grub?" Beast Boy whispered, nudging Cyborg. "And what are wrigglers?" The metal teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course time would be wasted and your universe would be destroyed." Aradia continued. "Or I can stop time, considering the fact that it is 11: 44 PM in your universe and those meteors, including the one we are sending to you, are arriving at midnight."

"You can stop time?" Beast Boy asked. "Like, you can freeze frame everything and nothing would move?"

"Yep." Aradia nodded. "It's one of the cool tricks of being a Time Player. And plus being a Maid class, I can tidy up old, dead timelines."

"Our entire universe is going to be destroyed!?" Robin repeated, quickly changing the subject. Why was she talking about maids and classes and timelines when apparently everything was at risk!? Hell, what did they all even mean? "Is this the exact same lecture that Jade was giving to me before? About the guy who could kill ghosts?"

Speaking of Jade…. '_Where did that girl go…_' Robin pondered, the white eyes of his mask forming into little slits.

"Lord English?" Aradia cocked an eyebrow. So Jade had told some info about him. That was a good sign. Aradia just wished Jade was here to help explain, but no one had known where she had run of to.

"Yeah, that's him. He's the guy who intends to destroy every universe that has ever existed. And his first stop is your universe. Kanaya, one of my friends, and Jake, also another friend, found this out when treading through some old dreambubbles and we're on our way to help."

"What is a dreambubble?" Starfire piped up. "Is it a place on your planet?"

"My planet, Alternia, was destroyed, so no." Aradia smiled. "A dreambubble is a collection of memories and lives all stored inside…well…bubbles. It's where the dead spirits of my old friends roam." Her voice was surprisingly calm as she let the words flow into the air. It was as if death didn't faze her and that she was used to it. "Hundreds and hundreds of dead friends. It'd be huge corpse party! With party hats and white eyes!" As she said the words "_corpse party_" she laughed a bit. "Or it would, if you know, English wasn't coming. Plus the fact one bubble was wiped out." She snapped her grey fingers. "Just like that."

Everybody's eye grew wide at that statement. Dead friends? As in, she _saw them dead? Hundreds of them!? A GHOST KILLER?_

"You mean your friends are dead?" Cyborg asked, a bit of empathy in his voice. "As in dead _dead_!?"

"No, they're alive." Aradia countered her voice still calm. "I'm alive, John's alive, Terezi's alive, heck, we all are alive!"

"How can you be dead and then alive?" Beast Boy piped up.

"Well, you die. Then you ascend and get these cool powers…" Aradia answered. "It's…kind of hard to explain."

'_That's interesting…_' Robin thought, a scowl written across his face. '_Sounds just like Slade._'

"Why are you worried about us?" Raven replied dully, changing the subject.

"Because what ever you five have faced does not even come close to English." Aradia retorted. "Based on our research of your universe, you five are heroes and have fought many villains. But even the one you fought. The one they called Trigon can not surpass English."

"And besides." She added. "I've seen too many deaths in my own world and Jade's see too many deaths in her world. We do not want any innocent people of different universes to die, not having any connection or affiliation to the event."

Every Titan looked at the girl then looked at eachother, confusion and worry clouding their faces. Somebody who was stronger and more threatening than Trigon? Could such a being exist? Murdering children that were already dead? "Hey, uh…What was your name again?" Robin asked.

"Aradia Megido." The girl repeated. "Right. Aradia, could we have a minute to discuss amongst the five of us?"

"Of course." Aradia nodded. "Just be quick, it's 11:48 now. Don't want you to go off and dilly-dally like nut-creatures."

Trying not to get confused on what Aradia meant by "nut-creatures", The Titans nodded in thanks and huddled together like a football team, about ten feet away from the screen. "Do you believe it is possible?" Starfire asked. "It sounds highly illogical, but it just might be possible." Raven replied.

"But Trigon's supposed to be the ultimate evil, right?" Beast Boy added. "That nobody could surpass him in his level of evilness?" "But this girl is from a different universe." Robin noted, crossing his arms. "Whatever they had in their universe that's apparently now coming into ours sounds terrifying. I mean kill ghosts? That's killing the dead!" Cyborg commented. "It's like living in a videogame or something." They all looked back at the maroon girl who was patiently waiting for them to be done then huddled back. "Can we trust her?" Raven asked. "I'm not sure." Robin answered. "But based on what Jade had told me, they are deeply concerned for us and they don't want us to get hurt."

* * *

"Stupid bird boy!" Jade barked, stomping down a long, empty dark corridor on the Prospit battleship. It was surprising that something dark was located on a bright warship.

"Jeez, he's all so deep in this Slade guy. Who even is he? I bet I could take him down single-handedly. He doesn't look or sound _that _tough. Well, based on what I know at least. And all this cold attitude and seriousness nonsense, it's almost as if it's an act!" Jade waved her hands around, anger bubbling up inside of her.

The Witch of Space rolled her eyes. "If it was an act, I gotta say, he'd be a pretty decent actor or something."

Suddenly the brunette stopped walking. A little_ clink _sound was heard down the hall. She perked her white ears up, stepping into a fighting stance. Her fist clenched, feeling as if she should open up her _Pictionary _sylladex and pull out her old white rifle.

"Hello?" She shouted, waiting for a reply, but there was nothing.

Nothing but a ruthless wave of dead silence.

"Hello?" She asked again, but nothing had changed.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. They sounded heavy and kind of metal. Could it be one of Equius' robots wandering the halls again? '_I thought Equius deactivated all of his robots.._' the girl thought.

Jade formed a ball of green light and help it up, adding light to the corridor. She did a slow, almost as if she were in ballet practice spin and saw nothing. "What in the world?" She muttered, starting to walk again down the hall. "What is going on?"

Just as she approached a door at the end of the hall, she heard a deep chuckle and flinched.

"_How do you expect to beat me_?" it mocked, sending goosebumps down the brunette's spine. "_When you have already lost_?"

She turned around. Nothing. Nothing to be heard, nothing to be seen, and definitely nothing to smell.

But she knew better than to shrug it off.

'_English..._'

* * *

So I really am glad I got to uploading this. Sorry if it's small and not as dramatic, it's kind of a slow filler really... I have mixed feelings about the ending... but you tell me.


End file.
